Les noce de Perle
by veronique2
Summary: Oscar et André fêtent leurs noces de perles sans le savoir...oscar/andre,one shot mimi


TITRE: Les noces de perle one shot terminées

CATEGORIE: romance fluff

COUPLE (s): André/Oscar

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: tout public

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : je voulais faire un petit truc mimi.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Oscar et André avaient été sauvés par Fersen. Oscar revenait tous les soirs au château pour être aux cotés d'un André convalescent.

« Tu es vraiment aux petits soins pour moi, je devrais me faire agresser plus souvent » dit André alors que son amie lui pelait sa pomme.

Soudain, Grand-mère entra dans la pièce avec une joie non contenue.

« Oscar, tu ne devineras jamais qui est là ! »

André songea immédiatement à Fersen et Oscar aussi. Depuis l'incident, il n'était pas venu leur redonner de ses nouvelles.

« C'est incroyable après tout ce temps » continua grand-mère.

« Vas-tu nous dire qui est arrivé ? » s'impatienta la jeune femme.

« Elise ! C'est Elise… » dit la vieille femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Oscar et André se regardèrent interrogés.

« Grand-mère… Qui est Elise ? » dit Oscar.

« Mais enfin ! Elise ! ta sœur ! l'ainée, je parle de ta sœur »

Oscar et André ne savait pas quoi dire. La vérité était qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés Elise. La plus âgée des sœurs de la famille avait quitté le château alors qu'Oscar n'avait que trois ans. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elise vivait en Italie et n'était jamais venue leur rendre visite.

« Ca alors » dit Oscar que la nouvelle laissée perplexe.

« trente ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et toi non plus ma petite. Elle va nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. » dit grand-mère toute joyeuse.

Quelques instants plus tard. L'ainée des filles Jarjayes âgée de quarante six ans fit son entrée. Elle était blonde, aux yeux bleus, les cheveux relevés en chignon. A peine arrivée, elle serra Oscar dans ses bras.

« Oh, comme tu as grandi, tu es devenue une vraie femme maintenant » dit t'elle.

A ses mots , il y eu un silence mais Elise ne le remarqua pas. Oscar n'avait pas voulu contrariée sa sœur qu'elle découvrait et n'ajouta pas un mot.

Elise était souriante puis elle se tourna vers André.

« Alors , toi tu dois être André » dit t'elle « Comme tu as grandi toi aussi…quel bel homme tu est devenu ! Au fait toutes mes condoléances pour tes parents »

André fronça les sourcils.

« Merci… Mais, je ne savais pas que vous m'aviez connu enfant. Je suis arrivée quand j'avais huit ans donc…. »

Oscar se disait aussi que c'était impossible. Quand Elle était partie, elle n'avait que trois ans…

« Oh mais si je te connais ! c'est normal que tu ne te souviens plus mais je suis sur que Grand-mère se souvient de cette journée mémorable ! » dit elle avec un sourire coquin jeté à la veille gourvernante.

« Oui » dit Grand-mère « Ca remonte à si loin tout ca »

« Comment ça ? » fit Oscar

« En tout cas, petite sœur, j'admire, tu savais déjà bien les choisir. André est vraiment devenu un homme magnifique »

« Merci » dit André flatté et un peu embarrassé

« Je ne comprend pas un traite mot de ce que tu dis » lança Oscar.

« C'est sur tu était trop jeune. Tu ne peux pas te rappeler… » Elise se tourna vers Grand-mère « Tu ne leurs a jamais raconté ? »

« Ah non, en fait le temps passe et c'est vrai que… non.. » dit grand-mère gênée. En fait, elle n'avait jamais voulu raconter cette histoire de peur d'embarrasser ses petits enfants.

« Tu aurais du, c'était trop mignon. Je m'en souviens très bien car c'était la veille de mon départ »

« Vous pourriez nous raconter maintenant » dit Oscar curieuse.

« Oui, parce que tout cela est très mystérieux » poursuivit André.

Elise s'installa dans un fauteuil.

« Très bien, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs » dit t'elle nostalgique.

Elise était assise avec Oscar sur ses genoux.

« Je m'ennuie » se plaignait Oscar.

« Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? »

« Non »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je sais pas ! » grogna Oscar.

Elise soupirait.

C'est alors que Grand-mère entra dans la pièce avec son petit fils de quatre ans.

« Elise, j'ai un imprévu…. Mon fils et ma belle fille m'ont demandés de garder André pour l'après midi… »

Oscar vu le petit garçon et sauta des genoux de sa sœur pour courir vers lui. Elle lui prit la main et le tira tout de suite pour jouer.

« Viens on va jouer »

« Oscar ! »Dit grand-mère « Où sont passés tes bonnes manières ! Il faut se présenter et on ne saute pas sur les gens comme cela »

Oscar sourit à André.

« Je m'appelle Oscar, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance » dit t'elle à la manière d'une phrase qu'elle avait appris par cœur.

« Moi c'est André, bonjour »

Une fois les courtes présentations achevées. Oscar emmena André dans un petit coin de la pièce.

Grand-mère s'assit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais les surveiller »

« Merci, Tu permets que je restes quelques minutes. Je suis fatiguée aujourd'hui » dit grand-mère.

« Oui »

« Tu vas me manqué, ma petite… Dire que tu pars demain… Déjà »

Les deux femmes, profitaient de leur derniers instants ensemble, pendant qu'Oscar et André jouaient ensemble. Puis soudain, un « non » directif se fit entendre.

« NON » cria André. « J'en ai assez, on fait toujours tout comme tu veux ! »

Oscar boudait.

« Je veux bien jouer ! mais je ne ferais pas la princesse en détresse ! Je ferai le chevalier ! »

« Non, c'est moi qui ferait le chevalier » insista Oscar.

« C'est ridicule ! t'es une fille , tu fais la princesse ! »

« Non, je suis un garçon ! »  
« Menteuse, grand-mère m'a dit que j'allais jouer avec une petite fille ! tu es une fille ! »

« Mon père dit que je suis un garçon »

André croisa les bras.

« Tu es une fille ! Ca se voit ! »

Oscar avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne voulait pas pleurer. « Un petit garçon ne pleure pas » lui répétait sans cesse son père.

Grand-mère allait se lever pour régler le conflit quand elle entendit :

« Bon, d'accord, je vais faire la princesse, puff ! c'est pas drôle de jouer avec les filles ! Faut toujours faire ce qu'elles veulent » dit André dont son père ne cessait de lui répéter qu'un vrai garçon, se comporte bien avec les petites filles et qu'un jour il comprendrait qu'il adorerait « jouer » avec elles.  


Oscar n'était pas contente qu'André lui fasse plaisir parce qu'elle était une fille. Elle en décida donc autrement.

« C'est bon, je vais faire la princesse ! » dit elle.

André sourit.

Grand-mère et Elise regardaient les deux enfants avec amusement et une certaine surprise.

« Il a du cran, ton petit fils , grand-mère.. En plus il a réussi à convaincre Oscar de faire la princesse ! »

« Je devrais les arrêter avant que ca ne tourne mal et que le général … »

« Laisse, père n'est pas là et puis c'est un jeu après tout »

La petite Oscar marcha vers elles.

« Lise ! »

« Oui, Oscar ? »

« Andé et moi on va jouer au chevalier et à la princesse »

« Oui ? »

« Bah, je peux pas jouer comme ca ,Andé y m'a dit que j'avais pas l'air d'une princesse… »

André arriva

« Oui ! il faut une robe , sinon on peut pas jouer »

Elise se mit à rire et grand-mère avala sa salive de travers.

« Je vais chercher une de mes anciennes robes… » dit Elise

« Tu es folle Elise, si le général l'apprend, il aura ma tête »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas personne lui dira »

Elle s'agenouilla devant Oscar.

« Je veux bien Oscar te chercher ta robe de princesse, mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais dire que je t'ai permis de t'habiller comme ca ! »

« oui » dit Oscar avec un très large sourire et en sautillant.

Une demie heure plus tard. Oscar vêtue de sa petite robe était adossé contre le mur comme si celui-ci était le kidnappeur qui la retenait prisonnière.

« Andé ! Au secooooooours, mon beau chevalier où es tu ? » hurlait t'elle.

C'est alors qu'André arriva , épée de bois à la main et capée d'une serviette.

« Tenez bon ! mon aimée ! »

Il se battait contre l'ennemi invisible alors qu'Oscar gigotait.

« Prenez garde ! »  


Elise et Grand-mère observait la scène avec grand intérêt.

« Le général, en aurait une crise cardiaque si il voyait cela » fit grand-mère.

Vint le moment où le courageux chevalier terrassa son adversaire et libéra sa belle.

Oscar se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres innocemment c'est alors que tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le sol suite à la collision brutale qui venait de leur faire perdre l' équilibre.

Ils se relevèrent. André se mit à genoux

« Oscar, veux tu m'épouser »  
« Oui Andé »

Elise éclata de rire.

« Ils ne perdent pas de temps »

Oscar et André se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Eh bien, c'est le grand amour » continua Elise.

Oscar et André se dirigeaient vers Grand –mère.

« Grand-mère, tu veux bien nous marier » demanda André.

« Quoi ! » commença celle-ci

« Allons, c'est qu'un jeu grand-mère. » dit Elise puis elle se tourna vers les jeunes fiancés « Je serais votre témoin »

Grand-mère célébra donc le mariage d'Oscar et d'André en ce 12 juillet 1758. Les jeunes mariés étaient inséparables et alors qu'ils continuaient à jouer à différents jeux et bien que celle-ci ne ne portait plus sa robe, ils continuaient d'êtret toujours innocemment câlins l'un en vers l'autre .

Tout ce passait bien, jusqu'à ce que les parents d'André viennent récupérer leur fils. Les deux jeunes enfants ne voulaient pas se quitter et restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant. Le père d'André tira son fils d'un coté tandis que Grand-mère et Elise faisait de même avec Oscar. A leur grand désespoir, leurs jeunes capacités physiques n'avaient pu tenir tête à celles des adultes.

André partit en pleurant et Oscar était inconsolable.

Plus tard, Elise était avec sa petite sœur qui pleurait.

« Oscar, calmes toi, tu vas le revoir ! c'est le petit fils de Grand-mère, il reviendra »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui »

« Et il ne partira plus ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… »

« Et on restera toujours ensemble » affirma Oscar.

Oscar sécha ses larmes.

Elise souriait. André et Oscar étaient gênés.

« Voila, finalement, comme Oscar le voulait, vous êtes restés ensemble» dit elle.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as eu raison , Elise, de raconter cela ! ils ont l'air plutôt mal à l'aise » dit grand-mère.

« Oh ! pourtant il n'y avait rien de mal. C'était adorable »

Oscar regardait André. Son André. Celui qu'elle savait être l' Amour de sa vie depuis qu'elle en avait prit conscience une semaine auparavant.. »  
André voyait qu'Oscar était songeuse.

« Tu te rends compte Oscar, nous sommes mariés » plaisant t'il.

« Oui » fit Elise « En plus cette année, vous fêtez vos noces de perles ! » dit Elise

« Trente ans de mariage, c'est pas mal » dit André fièrement. Cette petite histoire avait emplit de joie son coeur.

Oscar ne répondit rien. Que pouvait t'elle dire ?

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler avec Elise de leurs vie respectives.

Peu avant d'aller se coucher, Oscar retint André.

« Andé … Je voulais te dire… »

« Oui, Oscar qui a-t-il ? » demanda t'il sans avoir fait attention à la prononciation écorchée de son prénom.

« Je passe pour cette fois parce que tu es encore convalescent ! Mais je te préviens, pour nos noces de diamants, tu as intérêt à avoir un cadeau ! »

Le cœur d'André sursauta. Oscar l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit bonne nuit. André resta dans le couloir une bonne demie heure à réfléchir Sur le sens des paroles d'Oscar.

FIN


End file.
